


To Kill The King

by sksdwrld



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiny, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred was a mere concubine, but destined to tear apart a kingdom and starting with the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kill The King

**Author's Note:**

> For Camelot Land's prompt, "To Kill the King" and inspired by _le petite mort_.

"What do you want, Mordred?"

Mordred blinked slowly. From the time that Mordred was just a boy, no taller than the jointed grasses that swayed in the plain, he had been preparing himself for this task. It was his destiny to take the King of Camelot down, as surely as it was Emrys' to raise him again. His training had been long and difficult but thorough and Mordred was prepared to do what he had to in order to accomplish his duty.

The tattoo upon his chest was what set him apart from the others, and Mordred had been careful to keep it from Arthur until this moment, but now it was imperative that Arthur see it. And standing at the entrance to the royal quarters, Arthur's arm barring Mordred's entrance, Mordred unlaced his shirt, shifting it to the right.

Arthur sucked in a breath and his eyes raised, troubled. "You..."

Mordred sank to his knees and bowed his head to Arthur's hand. "My Lord."

There was a long pause as he registered his shock. "I should have you killed..."

"But I have been in your service all along, my Lord," Mordred reminded.

"Deceiving me," Arthur bit out. "Lying to me. Pretending to be something you're not."

"Earning your trust," Mordred consoled, nuzzling Arthur's fingertips. "Laying my life down for you..."

"Betraying me to the enemy?" Arthur demanded, wrenching his hand away from Mordred's face only to take up a handful of dark curls, forcing Mordred to look up at him.

"Never, my Lord." Mordred lowered his eyes. "Proving myself beside you before I do so beneath you."

Arthur scoffed as he released him and spun away. "You know that I've been looking for that catamite since he went missing from the delivery cart..."

"And I've been here all along," Mordred said, crawling into the chamber and pushing the door shut with his foot. He sat back on his heels. "You said we were brothers..."

"You're a concubine," Arthur said flatly.

Mordred stripped off his shirt, cast it aside, and rubbed himself through his leggings, hoping to seduce Arthur away from his anger. He purred, "Your most _loyal_ knight."

Arthur froze near the table then stiffly turned, assessing Mordred for a moment. Mordred continued to stroke himself and let the lust that he contained for so long read plainly on his face. "My King," he whispered.

"You made me wait!" Arthur hissed furiously as he stalked across the room. "You left me to tend to myself. Me! When you were there all along..."

Mordred rose to receive his king in his arms; accepted Arthur's violent kiss and then murmured, "How you must have suffered..."

"Do not mock me!" Arthur commanded with the most becoming pout of petulance. He shoved Mordred away from him. "And until I decide what to do with you, you'll get on the bed where you belong."

Mordred stumbled back a few places but on regaining his balance, slunk with practiced feline grace onto the royal mattress. Presumptuously, he curled amidst the pillows, watching as Arthur stomped about the chamber. Finally, Arthur approached him, his frown more troubled than angry. "I can't figure it out..."

"What?" Mordred breathed.

"Why..." Arthur mused. "Why you would return, why you would expose yourself to me after all this time if all you wanted was your freedom?"

"It wasn't freedom I was after, my Lord," Mordred demurred.

"What, then?" Arthur demanded.

"I needed to know if you could ever love me, beyond the trappings of our stations..." Mordred said softly. Stunned, Arthur sank to the edge of the mattress and Mordred crawled to him, leaning to press a lingering and chaste kiss to Arthur's jaw.

Arthur's fingers dug into Mordred's chin and turned him away. "Are you satisfied?" Arthur's breath tickled Mordred's ear, making him shiver.

"No, my Lord."

"And why not?"

"Because I didn't know that as a knight, I should have your love but never your affection..." Mordred admitted.

"Greed is the downfall of everyone," Arthur said, pressing closer and closer until Mordred was trapped between his king and the mattress. Their breaths mingled and Arthur slipped nearer still, his lips brushing Mordred's. "And you'll find that I am the rule, rather than the exception."

Mordred's breath caught in his throat and he found himself returning Arthur's expectant gaze. Finally, he realized his error and let his eyelids lower. Arthur tipped their mouths together then, and Mordred groaned as Arthur's tongue flicked along his lower lip and into his mouth, licking it open wider.

It was easier than Mordred had imagined it would be, to flip the switch from knight to concubine. The reverse had been difficult, and his hesitation in all things had led the others to believe that Mordred was quiet and reserved but that was most assuredly not the case. These skills were second nature to Mordred, and he embraced them as he embraced Arthur: fully and with open arms.

Barely breaking their kiss, Mordred stripped Arthur of his shirt and using both hands and feet, lowered Arthur's breeches and small clothes before kicking them away. "I had no idea you were so talented," Arthur murmured in amusement, pulling Mordred's legs up and carelessly yanking his leggings off.

"You haven't seen anything yet, my Lord," Mordred returned.

Arthur seemed surprised when Mordred, already slicked and stretched, yielded no resistance to the press of Arthur's fingers. "You were so sure of yourself?"

"No," Mordred whispered, clutching at Arthur as he withdrew. "But I dared to hope!"

"Perhaps I am predictable in my old age," Arthur said bending Mordred nearly in half.

Mordred grinned up at Arther from between his own knees. "Never, Sire."

"I have wanted you nearly from the beginning," Arthur admitted, ducking down to kiss Mordred once more.

"Only nearly?" Mordred sighed as Arthur pulled away. Arthur ignored that and fitted himself into place, one solid thrust lodging him halfway inside of Mordred, who could not contain a moan. "I am the King and I always get what I want."

"You're only taking what's yours," Mordred agreed breathlessly as Arthur readjusted his grip on Mordred's calves, reared back, and plunged forward again.

"What has been mine all along," Arthur reminded with a particularly powerful thrust.

Mordred's mouth fished open and closed and he squeezed his eyes shut as pleasure-pain flared within him and spread into his belly. "No one stopped you from taking it," he said weakly.

Arthur huffed. "It would have been inappropriate."

"But I thought as King..."

"Shut up, Mordred."

Mordred was only too happy to oblige. Making conversation had never been his forte. Fucking, on the other hand was something he did quite well and he was eager to prove his skills on that front. Not that he was doing anything other than lying there and taking it...But a willing recipient seemed to be all that Arthur needed and Mordred was nothing if not exactly that.

Before long, Arthur's vigorous, angry thrusts gave way to long, languid rolls of his hips that left them both shuddering and gasping. Mordred never wanted the moment to end, and said as much between breaths. "Arthur, oh, Arthur! Don't ever stop..."

"Never, mmm, Mordred..." Arthur panted, kissing along Mordred's jawline.

Never had anything seemed more right, and Mordred did not regret his decision to deceive Arthur in the slightest. When his path had been laid before him by the scryer, Mordred had accepted it readily, but never anticipated that he would fall for Arthur even as he was weaving his own web of charms to enchant him.

But all things, good things -great things- especially, come to an end. Arthur's hand meandered between them, curling around Mordred's shaft and pumping purposefully as he began to fuck in earnest once more, his hips snapping and driving Mordred deeper into the pile of pillows. Mordred gave himself over to sensation and felt his own seed spill across his belly only moments before Arthur stiffened and spent deep inside inside of him.

Settling into the cradle of Mordred's arms and legs, Arthur sighed with satisfaction, peppered Mordred with kisses and pressed their foreheads together as he whispered, "Now you've had my love and affection, both. I ask again, Mordred, are you satisfied?"

Mordred nodded and traced patterns on Arthur's back with his fingertips. He was, for the time being. His destiny met now, Mordred could do nothing but watch as it played out. It was Arthur's love for Mordred that would tear this kingdom apart, but Mordred had no guilt, for he knew that in time, Emrys' love, whoever he was, would build it back up again.


End file.
